1. Field
The present invention relates to phase rotators.
2. Related Art
Presently, a shifting device (e.g., cyclic encoder) is used to adjust bit position in a storage device based on a received phase signal. The shifted bits are then used to form phase control signals for subsequent devices, such as phase rotators. However, when an input phase signal requires more than one bit shift per clock cycle, i.e., rotation step is more than one bit, because the shifting device can only shift once per clock cycle, the phase rotator output characteristics, e.g., phase resolution or phase error, may be degraded.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method to maintain the desirable phase rotator output characteristics by shifting bits multiple times per clock period.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number may identify the drawing in which the reference number first appears.